This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Pipes are installed in a house, an apartment, office buildings, etc. during a rough-in stage of a construction project. The pipes can then be pressurized and filled with fluid such as water, gas, etc. Sometimes, caps can be attached (e.g., soldered, etc.) to open ends of the installed pipes to prevent fluid from exiting the pipes. If a user wants to install a fluid output (e.g., a toilet, a faucet, etc.) to one of the installed pipes, the user depressurizes and drains the fluid from all of the installed pipes. After the installed pipes are depressurized and drained, the user can cut the cap off the desired pipe and install the fluid output.